There have been numerous picture hanging devices developed which provide a means for hanging picture. There has never been an invention as the present which provides an elongated wall mounting block from which numerous pictures may be hung while a stylized "S" shaped mounting block is attached to a back side of each picture frame. The system allows a user to position pictures along the elongated wall mount block and furthermore, the wall mount block assures that the pictures are aligned level with the room floor and in alignment with each other.
The prior art patents which are relevant are as follows: Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,014; Figler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,819; Schuite, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,021; Raap, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,165; Leonard, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,779; Bellehumeur, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,125; Magadini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,713; Crowder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,544; Rytting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,998; Pejrud, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,537; McCracken, U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,842; and Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,356.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been a device as the present which includes an elongated wall mount block which provides a means for hanging numerous pictures and other items if desired. The elongated wall mount block is easy to install on a wall while S-shaped stylized mounting blocks are provided for attaching to the back side of a picture which then allow the picture, or other item, to be hung from the elongated mounting block at any selected location while a stylized "S" mounting block may also not be attached to the back of the picture and used to simply hang items from as desired.